A slide fastener as one type is known in which a stopper mechanism is incorporated into a slider that can open and close between left and right fastener tapes by a user moving the slider via a pull. One example of such a slider is disclosed in e.g. JP,S63-145605,A. The stopper mechanism includes: a cam shaft for rotatably link the pull to an upper wing plate of the slider; a plate spring, which is located at an initial position when a user does not take the pull and displaced from the initial position by the action of the cam shaft when a user picks up the pull; and a locking pawl that is formed at one end of the plate spring and protrudes through a pawl hole of the upper wing plate to an element guide groove inside the slider, at the initial position of the plate spring. The locking pawl in a protruding state is in contact with an element just before engagement or just after separation in the element guide groove, and the contact can act as resistance and avoid the movement of the slider. On the other hand, when a user takes the pull, the plate spring is displaced withdrawing the locking pawl in the protruding state from the element guide groove. As a result, the slider can be moved.
Further, the fastener tape where the coil-shaped fastener element (element) is attached on its one surface, the surface with the element is usually used as a front surface of the fastener tape (front use). However, because of a fashion or other reasons, there is a case that an element side is used as a rear surface of the fastener tape (rear use). In the case of the front use, the element exists between the upper wing plate of the slider and the fastener tape. On the contrary, in the case of the rear use, the fastener tape is arranged between the upper wing plate and the element. For this reason, if the above stopper mechanism formed for the front use were used in the rear use, the contact between the locking pawl and the element would be insufficient, and the stopper mechanism would not work effectively. Also, producing stopper mechanisms exclusively for the rear use in addition to those for the front use would increase costs, complicate the management of parts and so on.    [Patent Document 1] JP,S63-145605,A
In view of the above-mentioned problems, an object of the invention is to provide a slide fastener and a slider for a slide fastener, in which a stopper mechanism produced for the front use where the surface of a fastener tape on which the coil-shaped fastener element is attached is used as the front surface can be adopted for the rear use where the surface on which the coil-shaped fastener element is attached is used as the rear surface.